Zatchbell: Nueva etapa
by viry.villa3
Summary: Segunda Temporada de mi Fic de Zatchbell: Alternativa. Aquí veremos a Xiriv Aldrich en su vida como mamodo, y novia de Vincent Bari. Hará la búsqueda por saber más acerca de su padre, su clan y más respuestas de ella misma. Además está vez, los deseos pasionales se hará más difíciles de soportar entre ella y Bari. Clasificado como M, por si acaso.


**Capítulo 1**

**Vincent Bari**

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **He aquí comenzando con el año, con este Fic que la verdad no lo tenía en mente, pero para aquellos que leyeron el primero, saben que más de una cosa se quedó inconclusa, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, y pues de una vez, me tardaré en subir capítulos de esto, debido a que ya tengo trabajo, pero bueno ya encontrare la manera de escribir lo más rápido posible, los quiero ¡Bendiciones!

* * *

Cuando terminaron las clases, la chica, Xiriv, y Bari caminan hacia la salida de la Academia, en donde están Ashuron y Elzador, esperándola.

-¡A ver a qué horas! – Grita Elzador, en un tono fastidioso.

-¡Lo siento! No tengo la culpa del horario.- Decía la chica un poco afligida, al llegar a ellos.

- ¡Bha! Está bien, da lo mismo. Vámonos – Toma de la muñeca a la chica, la cual se sorprende al sentir que la jalaron de un extremo de su falda, se detuvo, Elzador volteó a verla y ella volteó a atrás… Viendo que el mismo Bari con una cara amargada veía al mamodo de cabello aguamarina.

- ¡Oye! – La suelta diciendo – Ya la tuviste todo el día, es mi turno de estar con ella.- Bari la soltó, ella quedó en medio de ambos, que se veían desafiantemente, Ashuron estaba sereno, jaloneó a la chica para alejarla un poco de los dos mamodo mientras ellos se gritaban tonterías:

-Son tan inmaduros – Dijo Ashuron soltando a la vez un suspiro pesaroso.

-Ah… Déjales, está bien así…- Respondió la chica Aldrich viendo hacia el par que seguía gritándose, sonrió de cierta forma recordando cuando Dufort y Bari se peleaban. – Me alegra estar aquí…-

Ashuron le observó desde abajo, pues es más alto que Bari, y mostró un sonrojo entre sus escamas carmesí de las mejillas. –E-entiendo.-

-¡Vámonos Ashu, Xiriv…!- Gritó Elzador jaloneando de nueva cuenta a la chica, que dijo viendo hacia atrás – Nos vemos después, Vincent…-

Bari se quedó parado con las manos echas puño, temblaba del coraje que no termino por sacar, gruñó entre dientes, luego tomo un respiro hondo para calmar las ansías, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos.

Y un recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza:

**Flashback**

-Sabes que lo que siento por ti es real, no tengo duda alguna de ello, eres el único a quien realmente he amado y decidido entregarle mi corazón. A-así como lo hiciste tú… y-yo… -

-Je… - Sonrió Bari, limpiándole esas mejillas rosadas por donde las lágrimas habían corrido un momento antes. - ¿Qué intentas decirme ahora? –

-¡Ah! – Giró su cabeza a un lado para evitar la mirada del mamodo que la tenía enfrente, éste noto que ella se avergonzó más, poniéndose aún más roja. –Eh… eeeh… N-nada… -

-Bien, entonces déjame besarte nuevamente…-

-B-bueno… ¡Uhm! – Le dio un tierno beso en los labios, presionando delicadamente, se alejó una vez que se lo dio diciendo:

-Con esto vuelves a ser mi novia. ¿Oíste bien? **MI** novia…-

-Ah… ¿por qué lo dices así? –

-¿Cómo? –

-Haces que suene a que sólo… te pertenezco… a ti…- Se avergonzó la chica, poniendo una vez más roja.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Pues así va a ser… Será mejor que te cuides, y no bajes la guardia…- Sonrió pícaramente, intimidando a la chica.

-¿Po-porque? –

Bari le tomo de los hombros, se encorvó a ella, diciendo – No sabes cómo, ni cuándo puedo atacarte…-

-¡Aaah! ¡Vincent! – Se intimido la chica, dándole un empujón con la palma de su mano. Bari soltó unas carcajadas, al verla tan sonrojada.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Realmente la extrañe… un año es mucho tiempo…-Suspiró soltando el poco aire que había inhalado - …siempre parecía ser ayer cuando nos despedimos… Siento que estoy en un sueño del cual temo despertar. – Dijo para sí, mientras seguía caminando dirigiéndose a una pradera donde tenía que cruzar una gran y enorme mansión, perteneciente a la familia Goddard, la familia de Brago, en la cual la primera letra del apellido aparecía en la reja principal una _G_. Bari no había hablado con el mamodo oscuro antes de la pelea por el trono, mas sin embargo recuerda haberlo visto; si acaso una vez, así como había oído que la familia del mismo, son muy desconfiados, y cautelosos; en un sentido extremista. Bari pasó la enorme casona, doblando en una esquina, no se percató que era observado desde una de las ventanas de la casa, la sombra que permaneció en la tenuidad de su habitación, era el mismo Brago.

*TOC, TOC* -Brago, hijo… Necesito que hablemos…- Decía una voz femenina, del otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

Brago soltó un suspiro –Ugh… Voy…- Dijo separándose de la ventana, yendo hacia la puerta de madera oscura, tomo el picaporte y se quedó pensando un segundo al escuchar la voz de su padre del otro lado, el cual se escuchaba más hostil que de costumbre.

* * *

**De vuelta con los hermanos dragón y Xiriv:**

Los tres personajes están caminando a la comunidad de los dragones, charlando mientras conducen a la chica para que conozca a su padre, y otro asunto más.

-Y así es como Elzador perdió la batalla.- Término de hablar Ashuron.

-Ashu, sabes que yo quería decírselo, eres malo.- replicó el hermano menor.

-¡Je, je, je!- Rio la chica Aldrich.

-Ya casi llegamos.- Mencionó, Ashuron.

-Oh, bien. No quiero tardarme mucho… Quiero prepararle la cena a Vincent…- Decía la chica Aldrich, sonrojándose a la vez.

-Aaaaah.- Expresaron ambos mamodos, mirándole.

-E-es algo especial… y… y…-

-Sí, ya lo sé, es por eso que te daré una botella de esa deliciosa cerveza de cebada que te conté.- Dijo Ashuron.

-Para eso vamos a la aldea.-

- ¿Pero no será mala idea darle alcohol? – Cuestionó Xiriv, en un tono ligeramente preocupante.

-De qué hablas. Ya tiene edad suficiente, si se emborracha será su culpa, igual puedes llamarme a mí o a Elzador y le mostraremos cómo se debe beber.

-Aahh… ¡Sí! ¡Se los agradezco mucho, enserio! - Agradeció la chica entusiasmada.

Elzador un poco celoso dijo – Lo que sea por ti, hija de Ranzas. Pero no le des mucha importancia a ese mamodo gruñón.

-No es gruñón, es que así… es él…- Agregó una sonrisa al final como si le gustará que así lo fuera.

-Uhm…- Expresó Elzador deteniéndose en el acto, Xiriv y Ashuron también se detuvieron – No entiendo cómo es que te llamo la atención. Tú eres demasiado para él.-

-Ah…- Expresó Xiriv nerviosa – N-no sé qué responder…- Agachó su mirada un poco apenada.

-Déjala Elzador…- Dijo severo el dragón mayor.

-Pero… Hermano… Ugh…-

Xiriv no entendía bien la situación que ambos hermanos dragón, estaban llevando a cabo, así que su cara era de un poco confusa.

-Sigamos, Xiriv.- Dijo Ashuron encaminándose hacia el umbral de la puerta de su tribu, que más que un pueblo era un enorme castillo de color negro, con torres hasta llegar al cielo, y el olor era más a hierro, y un toque de tierra húmeda, como si hubiese llovido hace un rato.

-Aaahh… ¿Ya habíamos llegado? – Pregunta Xiriv sorprendida al no imaginárselo, pues vio pasar a un dragón de un tamaño normal, que aterrizó en una de las torres, donde al momento que toco el suelo, se transformaba en humano.

-Sí. – Responde Elzador, distrayendo a la chica, que volteó enseguida a verle – Somos dragones, necesitamos espacio, es obvio. –

-Sí, cierto… A veces lo olvido. Perdón-

-¡Ashu! – Le grito su hermano menor - ¡Ahí está nuestro padre! – Corrió a encontrarse con su padre el cual en su forma humana, lucía igual de grande que Ashuron, o tal vez más, su cabello es un poco largo hasta llegar debajo de los hombros, liso, rojo, canoso en las entradas sobre las orejas, y con una barba corta, la vestimenta es la de un caballero medieval, la armadura es negro.

-Ah, así que esto es…- Xiriv se sorprendió al ver que Elzador y su padre apuntaban a ella, mientras hablaban, la chica se quedó confusa, y se sobresaltó al ver que el hombre venía hacia ella gritando con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Eres tú! – Le cargo como suele hacerlo Elzador, y dio un par de vueltas con ella en brazos, sonriendo el hombre dijo – ¡Hija de Ranzaaas! – Se detuvo al hablar, y la bajo de nuevo al suelo, Xiriv sonreía nerviosa diciendo – S-sí… Soy yo…-

-El parecido es casi el mismo. Veo que te afecto el haber pisado tierra mamodo, eh…-

-Por- por qué lo dice… Señor… ah… –

- ¡Eje, je, je! Cierto, no me he presentado. Ryu Lee, padre de Ashuron y Elzador, soy el actual líder del clan de los dragones. -

-Oh, ya veo… y quien conoció a mí padre.- Dijo maravillada

-Sí, por supuesto. Ahora, con lo que me contaron mis hijos. En el mundo humano, eras más normal, aquí tu lado mamodo se hace más fuerte, y la sangre te llamará con el tiempo. Me sorprende poco que no hayas atacado a nadie.-

-A-atacar…Lo dice por lo que soy…-

-Sí. Eres una del clan escarlata, y aunque sean muy discretos, sus modales son un poco sádicos. – Hizo la seña con su mano derecha de "poquito" – Pero bueno, hija de Ranzas. Siéntete como en tu casa, me alegra el conocerte… - Puso una cara triste por un momento, que Xiriv noto – Aunque… me gustaría que tu padre estuviese aquí, y te viera tal cual él te imagino.-

-Sí, a mí también me encantaría verlo… y charlar con él…- Sonrió tristemente la chica.

-Bueno, no es hora de poner caras largas. Él sigue con vida, y eso es suficiente para mí, al igual que para ti. Ve con Ashuron y Elzador, te tienen una sorpresa.-

-¿Mmh? – Expresó Xiriv con asombró

-Ven… - Dijo Elzador tomándola de la mano… Cosa que Ashuron y Ryu notaron.

* * *

Elzador, con una caja color cartón entre sus manos, dijo -Xiriv, llegó esto a nosotros unos meses antes de que llegaras, también por esto es que estábamos seguros de que encontrarías la manera de venir al mundo mamodo. Le da una especie de caja pequeña con su nombre escrito en él. -

-¿Qué es? –

-No lo sabemos, sólo ábrelo – Dijo Ashuron recargado en el muro.

En cuanto lo abrió, ella vio una carta dirigida a ella, y una cajita que parecía un alhajero. Tomó el sobre, viendo el remitente, está el nombre de su padre, ella sonrió a la vez que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se llevó la mano derecha a la boca tapando su sollozó – Guuh… - Miro a ambos hermanos dragón, que estaban atónitos y preocupados, les sonrió diciendo – ¡Gracias! ¡En serio! ¡Muchas gracias, Ashuron, Elzador! – Dio un par de pasos saltando a ambos mamodo, que cada quien la atrapo en el aire abrazándola a la vez.

Es una carta donde su padre le da la bienvenida al mundo mamodo, y el alhajero es una cajita musical con una canción de cuna, que ha pasado de generación en la familia, a todas las hijas de Wardlow sonrió al escucharla, pues recordó que su madre la llegó a tararear en un momento de su vida.

_-Gracias… papá…- _

* * *

**De regreso con Bari**

El mamodo azul, salía de su casa, en la cual vive solo, es lo suficiente como para que una familia de cuatro viva en ella, la casa es de parte de la familia Ivanović, apellido de Bari. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que dejó a la chica con los hermanos dragón. Justo cuando camino por el sendero vio a la chica venir hacia él, sonriente, con una bolsa grande en la mano derecha, aparte de su mochila escolar.

-Xiriv…-

-Vincent…- Sonrieron ambos felizmente

-Perdona que haya llegado tarde… -

-No te preocupes por eso. - Le tomó de la mano que tiene libre – De hecho llegue a pensar que te habían secuestrado.-

-Ah… - Frunció el ceño, sonriendo a la vez por el comentario que dijo – ¡Ja, ja! Cómo se te ocurre, Vincent…- Le quito la mano, dando unos pasos, para luego voltear a verlo.

-Sólo fui hablar con su padre, y averigüe algo más acerca del mío.-

-Oh… Ya veo.- Dijo Bari caminando hacia diciendo – Deja te ayudo con eso.-

-Ah… Gracias…- Respondió la chica como si estuviese distraída.- Te prepararé algo de cenar.- Camino y al mismo tiempo Bari lo hice, tomándole de la mano, frunció su ceño por preguntar:

-¿Estás segura de esto? –

-¿Mmh? –

-Si estás segura de querer vivir conmigo…-

-Ah… pues si no quieres, está bien. Puedo buscar algún otro lugar, de hecho Elzador me ofreció alojamiento en su castillo. – Dijo Xiriv con la intención de ponerle celoso.

-¡¿Qué?! – Grito exaltado el mamodo, deteniéndose antes de llegar al patio de su casa. – Le dijiste que no, por supuesto. –

-Claro… - Sonrió Xiriv haciendo una pausa - … le dije que sí…- Seguía sonriendo.

-¡Pero qué…! –

- Exacto, peeerooo… luego lo rechace. Necesito estar concentrada en lo de mi padre, y bueno, su casa es muy amplia, pero me siento más a gusto contigo… ya estoy acostumbrada a ti. – Se acercó a él, alzó sus manos al rostro del mamodo tomándole de las mejillas para apretarlas, reía mientras lo hacía, y Bari arruga su ceño por la pequeña molestia que sentía al pellizcarle ambos cachetes. –

-Muy bien, ¡suficiente! – Gritó dando un par de pasos atrás, mientras que tomaba de las muñecas a Xiriv, la cual puso una cara desconcertante:

-Pero… si me estaba divirtiendo…-

-¡Sí, pero yo no…!- Gritó Bari en su típico tono habitual.

-Ohm…- Se soltó del agarre del mamodo, adelantándose a él para volver a la casa, Bari se le quedó mirando, dejo salir un suspiro, camino a ella, a la vez que llevó una de sus manos a un cachete que había quedado rojo por el apretón de hace rato.

–Eres tan blanco que se te notan las marcas. – Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa la chica.

-Sí, que bien…- Dijo malhumorado el mamodo, abriendo la puerta para que ella pasase primero.

* * *

**3 días después**

-Hemos estado viviendo juntos desde que Xiriv va a la academia, y se siente raro si me lo preguntan… Ya que no estamos en el mundo humano, no está su madre, a la cual sé qué extraña, y no está Dufort… Sólo nosotros dos…- Sonrojo – Aaah… Siento como si estuviéramos casados, ¡Je, je, je! Pero bueno. Me… me siento muy feliz al tenerla aquí.

-Vincent…-

-Ah, mande…-

-Apresúrate, no quiero llegar tarde a la clase.-

-Ugh… Sí, sí, ya lo sé… Deberías de saltarte una de vez en cuando.-

-No, Vincent. Eso no se hace, además el profesor de Psicología me está ayudando a controlar mis poderes, bueno no es como Dufort, igual sigo las instrucciones que me dio antes de venir para acá, lo que me es difícil es…-

-La sed…- Termino de decirlo el mamodo – Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso, sabes que puedes beber de mi cuando quieras…-

La chica se ruborizo al escucharle decir eso, sin ningún titubeo – No… no te molesta que lo haga…-

-¿Mmh? Para nada, si te preocupa el que me duela, te equivocas, no lastimas para nada. – Dijo en tono de burla.

-Ah… que malo eres…-

-¡Baaaaaariiiiii!- Gritó fuertemente una voz femenina, saltando a la espalda del mamodo, pescándole del cuello.

-¡Gaaaah! ¡¿Q-quién?! – Preguntó Bari, volteando su cabeza, encontrando a la de la joven mamodo, la reconoció enseguida, y Xiriv se extrañó un momento.

-¡Bari, Bari, Bari! – Le abrazaba más fuerte, como si le ahorcara, Bari se sonrojo pues sintió como le apretujaba desde atrás con sus pechos que visiblemente eran más grandes que los de Xiriv. La joven mamodo sonreía felizmente, y Bari malhumorado grito:

-¡Bájate, ya! -

Xiriv se acercó un poco y dijo sonriente - ¿Quién es, Vincent? –

La mamodo seguía pescada del cuello de Bari, el cual miro a Xiriv desconcertado y desvió su mirada respondiendo:

-Ella, es mi prima…-

-Victoria Nell – Extiende su mano a la chica mientras sigue ahorcando a Bari. -¡Mucho gusto! – La prima de Vincent Bari, es físicamente parecida a él, sólo que es más bajita, tal vez mide un metro setenta, y el color de su tez es amarillo, dorado, y el blanco pálido, en vez de usar el traje que su primo mamodo usa, ella utiliza un vestido en rosa, y rosa pálido, como de la época victoriana, solo que más sencillo.

-Aaah… S-sí. – Tomó la mano de la joven mamodo, presentándose - Xiriv Aldrich, un placer – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

-Ya veo, eres la humana que estuvo cuidando de mi primito…- Lo abraza un poco más fuerte mientras decía aquello.

-S-sí… En realidad, su verdadero dueño falleció, y luego me lo cedió a mí. – Dijo la chica en un tono cabizbajo.

-Uhm… entiendo. Bueno el chiste es que vine a verlo, así que si no te importa…-

-¡Victoria! – Gritó Bari seriamente.

-¿Eh, qué ocurre? – Dijo, mientras Bari se la quitó de encima y fue hacia la chica Aldrich tomándola de la muñeca, volteó a ver a su prima, molesto, dijo – Ella es mi novia, y se quedará conmigo.-

-Ah-Ah… Bien… No hay problema. Que venga con nosotros, pues.- Se dirigió a ambos sonriente, pero la chica sabía lo que sentía una vez que le puso atención, percibiendo sus emociones y sin querer abrió sus labios diciendo:

-Ustedes… son más que primos… Están comprometidos… - Dijo Xiriv con su asombro plasmado en su cara.

Bari y Victoria la vieron igual, y se vieron ellos.

-Se lo dijiste. – Replicó de cierto modo, Victoria.

-N-no…- Negó su primo, con un poco de nervios

-Que aburrido…- Expresó Victoria soltando un suspiro pesaroso, cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Xiriv no hagas eso! No leas la mente de las personas…-

-Lo sé, no fue mi intención, pero es que ella, actuaba raro… es todo… Perdón. Si quieres, pueden irse sin mí… No hay problema. – Dio unos pasos alejándose de ellos diciendo – Sé que él no me engañara…- Dijo cuándo volteó a ver a la chica Victoria, ésta sintió un escalofrío correrle por todo su cuerpo.

_-Esto es malo… qué clase de humana es…- _

-Tch….- Expresó Bari, y haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijo la chica, fue tras ella diciendo – Vendrás conmigo, te guste o no.- La giro y la tomo de la cintura, para luego cargarla y echarla en un hombro, para evitar que saliera corriendo.

-¡Vi-Vincent! ¡He dicho que no, bájame!

-¡No te oigooo! –

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Me está secuestrando, auxilioooo! – Grito Xiriv exageradamente haciendo que los mamodo vecinos voltearán o salieran de sus casas. Forcejeaba poco, y con sus manos hechas puño, daba de golpes en la espalda de mamodo.

-¡Baja la voz! No me importa que armes un escándalo.-

-Pues debería… - Dijo Xiriv con una cara seria, casi apática.

Victoria les siguió desde atrás, sonriendo - ¡Je! Que sorpresa.- Se llevó ambas manos atrás de su cintura

* * *

**Después de un rato:**

-Bien, ¿a dónde querías ir, Victoria? – Pregunta Bari aún con la chica Aldrich en el hombro, la cual con el semblante molesto, recargada con sus manos, parecía aburrida.

-Estaba pensando en ir a visitar a mis tíos, claro –

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó, exaltado girando a ver a su prima. Xiriv se sobresaltó por la sacudida que hizo el mamodo pero permaneció callada – ¡Entonces, para qué me buscabas!-

Victoria sin inmutarse contestó normal sin importarle el que estuviese Xiriv, y los gritos de Bari – Porque eres mi primo.-

-No me necesitas para ir a verlos, sabes dónde viven.- Se dispuso a caminar, para regresarse, pasando a la mamodo la cual sin verle dijo:

-Bari… Desde que regresaste de la pelea mamodo… Defraudaste a tu padre, y es por eso que te echó de la casa mayor, sólo para no verte… - Se giró ella, para hablarle, pero sólo veía la espalda y a la chica evitándole la mirada - …si vas ahora acompañado de mí, sabes que se le pasara el coraje, yo me encargare de que así sea. – Dijo ella esperanzada

-No necesito de tu lástima. Sé que le prometí convertirme en Rey, a pesar de que ella me dijo que no importaba…-

-La tía Ilvana…-

-_¿Eh, Ilvana? El nombre de la madre… de Vincent… _- Pensó Xiriv en su mente.

-¡Basta! No toques más ese tema. – Dijo molesto, hasta cierto punto fastidiado.

Mientras que Xiriv percibió algo más en Bari, poniendo una cara descontenta susurró _Mentiroso_ algo que sólo pudo oír él, atónito volteó de reojo, logrando ver poco la falda roja y la cintura de ella, junto con su largo cabello que se movía con la suave brisa. Victoria se extrañó y fue hacia él con grandes pasos, diciendo –Vamos, Bari, no perderás nada con hablar…- Xiriv ahora puso un semblante distinto, reflejando decepción.

-¡He dicho que NO! – Exclamó él.

-Pero, Bari…-

- ¡¿A qué le tienes miedo, Vincent?! – Interrumpió tajantemente, a gran voz Xiriv.

A lo que Bari contestó – ¡Tú no hables! –

-Si me haces llamar tu novia, me importa, y mucho lo que pienses; y lo que sientes… Vincent…- Dijo muy seria la chica Aldrich.

Bari se quedó sin habla, y Victoria le miro, luego rodeó a su primo para lograr ver a Xiriv con unas lágrimas a punto de salir, ella se dio cuenta que le veía, y le volteó la cara, su cabello negro le cubrió un poco. Inmediatamente y sin previo aviso, Bari la tomo de la espalda y la colocó de pie de nuevo a tierra firme, frente a él, le tomo de las manos fuertemente, viéndole como si estuviese pidiendo compasión – Perdóname, Xiriv, pero lo que acabo de decir es mentira… en parte…-

-¿¡Qué!? – Gritó Victoria con indignación.

-¡No te metes en esto, Victoria! – Dijo Bari, lanzándole una mirada molesta, y regreso a ver de nuevo a Xiriv con la mirada de hace rato y suavizando su voz – Pero no me gustaría llevarte a casa de mis padres…- Volteó a ver de nueva cuenta a su prima diciéndole – Danos un momento…-

-Pero…-

-¡Por favor! –

-¡Ay! Claro, está bien. Ya entendí…- Dijo, dándose de inmediato la media vuelta, para alejarse.

Se alejó unos metros ellos, hecho esto Bari se puso apesadumbrado, tomó de la barbilla a la chica, delicadamente que le veía con preocupación. –Cuando regrese del mundo humano, le hable a mis padres acerca de ti, a lo cual me sorprendió su respuesta… No fue a como me lo imagine…- Apretó su mandíbula, dando a notar que prefería callar lo que pensaba en el momento.

-Ve al grano o déjame saberlo por mi cuenta… - Dijo Xiriv, una vez que soltó la mano del mamodo para llevarla a su rostro y poder encontrar la respuesta que a Bari parece dificultársele decir -…si tanto te molesta…-

Se detuvo al oír a Bari gritarle - ¡No! ¡No hagas eso en mí! Es sólo que… mis padres no te aceptarían como mi novia… ¡Además, para ellos el compromiso que tengo con Victoria no está deshecho! –

Xiriv cambió su semblante de sorprendida a triste – Aahh… Ya veo… - Agachó lentamente la cabeza, que al mismo tiempo Bari alzó para no perderle de vista ningún gesto, y mucho menos verle llorar… pero ya era tarde:

-¡No! – La jaloneó a él para abrazarla contra su pecho diciendo aún - ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor! –

-Lo- Lo intento… Guh… pero… n-no puedo…- Sollozó en el pecho del mamodo.

-¡Perdóname! – Grito Bari apretando sus ojos, mientras seguía abrazándola, y se enterraba en su cabello negro.

-N-no tienes la culpa… Es tu familia… después de todo…-

Bari rompió el abrazo, para dirigir sus manos a los hombros de la chica, se puso en cuclillas; para llegar un poco más a su altura, diciéndole firme y afligido aún – Pero yo te amo a ti. Y aunque no hubieses llegado, créeme, que hubiese preferido seguir solo. –

-Vincent…- Pronunció ella, conmovida, llevando ambas manos al pecho, cerca de su corbata, color rojo que cuelga de su cuello.

Él siguió hablando – Sólo a ti… puedo elegir, no tengo dudas…-

-Vincent…- Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales se limpió con sus dedos y dijo – Entonces usemos a tu prima para hablar con tus padres, después de todo soy mitad mamodo, y soy del clan Escarlata. – Dijo Xiriv emocionada, tomando de la mano a Bari, jaloneándole para que se pusiera de pie y fueran hacia Victoria, la cual les daba la espalda.

-Sí, pero…- Replicó Bari, ya puesto de pie.

-Nada de _peros_… Vamos, date prisa…- Decía, jalando a la fuerza a Bari para llegar a Victoria.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo agitada Victoria

-Vincent no irá solo, yo iré con él, y también hablare con sus padres…-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –

-Porque tengo que hacerlo. Así que andando.- Dijo Xiriv, esperando a que Victoria se moviera para que se encaminaran a la casa mayor.

Victoria miro a su primo Bari, el cual sólo desvió su mirada, ella esperaba algún tipo de respuesta por parte de su primo, pero al no recibir nada, soltó un suspiro y dijo - Bien, como gustes. Sólo espero que seas fuerte, el tío Iván no es un pan de Dios… Es por este lado… Vámonos.

* * *

En lo que es un gran y enorme portón en pintura dorada, está la inicial **_I_** de la familiaIvanović, Bari está un poco nervioso, Victoria y Xiriv están a su lado, quedando él en medio.

-Bien, avisare que estoy aquí.- Dijo la mamodo, prima de Bari acercándose a una bocina, dónde saludo, e inmediatamente se abrió dicho portón de par en par. Bari trago gordo por los nervios, Xiriv le tomo de la mano, él le miro, quitándole la mirada de encima enseguida, igual se le veía preocupado.

* * *

-Ciertamente, pertenece a uno de los clanes más poderosos y temidos del mundo mamodo, pero eso no la hace especial, y mucho menos pretendo querer que se convierta en mi nuera. – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor, fuerte y molesto, Xiriv dedujo de inmediato que era el padre de Bari, Iván.

-El matrimonio que tienes con tu prima Victoria, está arreglado desde su nacimiento. ¡Así es como deber de ser! – Decía una voz femenina, madura, y dulce a la vez, dando a notar que se preocupaba por el bienestar familiar de su querido hijo, a lo que Xiriv inmediatamente pensó que era Ilvana, madre de Bari.

-¡No me importa lo que digan ustedes, así como a ustedes no les importa lo que digo, no tengo porqué escucharlos más! – Gritó exaltado el mamodo azul, con las manos hechas puño, y con el ceño bien apretado. Victoria quien estaba a lado de su tía, no decía nada, sabe perfectamente que su adorado primo no la quiere.

Xiriv está en una habitación, escuchando todo el escándalo que hacen, tanto que no soporta la discusión, está apretando sus ropas de la falda roja, y su mandíbula, se siente molesta, se siente indignada a que nomás la traten así sin siquiera conocerla.

-¡Es suficiente! Ya no quiero oír más esto – Decía la madre del chico mamodo, sentándose en el sillón de piel negro que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-¡Yo no amo a Victoria, no pueden obligarme!-

-Sabes que es tu obligación, debes seguir con la tradición tal y como nosotros lo hemos hecho.- Dijo muy serio, el padre de Bari.

-¡Bha! A mí no me metan en sus cosas, ya puedo elegir por mi propia cuenta.-

-¡Bari! – Gritó la madre del muchacho. –

-Yo lo amo…- Dijo Xiriv, irrumpiendo en la habitación. Notó que los padres del mamodo, realmente tienen un parecido a él, sólo que la madre de Bari, es de un color morado, mientras que el padre es casi idéntico al mismo Bari. - Disculpen si eso es lo que les molesta… Pero en el mundo humano no sólo fui una conocida, un rival, sino una compañera, una amiga, y al final su novia… Tuvimos que pasar por muchas dificultades… - Camino hacia la madre del mamodo y el padre, deteniéndose unos centímetros de ambos – Díganme… ¿ustedes a cuáles se tuvieron que enfrentar? – Sonrió –

-Incluso tuvimos que pasar por la muerte… (Refiriéndose a la maldición de Riou) - Agregó Bari colocándose a un lado de la chica, abrazándola de lado. Victoria abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, los padres, atónitos ante la pregunta.

-Eso no…-

-Tanto así… - Interrumpió Victoria de pie – Tanto así le amas, ¿Bari? – Ella volteó a ver a su primo, con una cara triste, éste le contestó firme:

-Sí. Incluso más…- Agregó él.

-Bari, hijo mío…- Dijo la señora Ilvana, como si fuese a llorar.

-¡No! ¡No puedo aceptar esto! – Gritó el padre del mamodo

-¡Basta, Tío! Es más que claro… Dejémoslo así, no estoy molesta… Si ustedes quieren que mi primo sea feliz, y lo es, dejen que lo sea junto a ella… Igual tiene sangre de mamodo… Sólo que no se me ocurre cómo saldrán sus hijos.- Sonrió Victoria, soltando una risita traviesa.

-Ah… Victoria, yo…- Dijo Xiriv

-¡No! – Extendió su mano hasta casi llegar al rostro de la chica, haciendo que se callara -Ni se te ocurra compadecerte de mí. Igual puedo quitártelo, así que… cuídalo, eh –

* * *

Un poquito más tarde, ya que el ambiente se calmó y los padres de Bari pudieron hablar más a gusto con la chica Aldrich y su hijo acerca de los planes que tienen en mente. Xiriv fue al jardín, donde se encontró a Victoria la cual estando de espaldas le dijo al sentir su presencia:

-¿Conoces el dicho de "si lo amas déjalo ir"? …Pues ya te imaginaras…- Dijo Victoria en un tono triste.

-Victoria…-

-Él simplemente no iba a corresponderme, ni aunque estuviésemos casados… no sería feliz… Están bien las cosas así como están.- Su voz se quebró por el sollozo entonces Xiriv se acercó deprisa a ella con los brazos abierto.

-Victoria…- Dijo Xiriv, abrazando a la mamodo

-N-no… No hagas eso… Maldición…- Se separó un poco brusco, limpiándose las lágrimas con el lado contrario de la palma de la mano.

-Oh… - Expresó Xiriv – Entiendo…-

-Sí, sí... Igual, ya estás advertida, Xiriv. - Se alejó poco de ella para verle diciendo - Más vale que lo cuides. Nos estaremos viendo las caras, así que... Nos vemos después.- Dijo Victoria para retirarse, pues Bari y Xiriv también estaban por irse. La chica Aldrich un poco afligida por haber roto la tradición familiar, quería llevarse bien con la prima de su novio.

-Ya veremos qué sucede...- Se dio la media vuelta para volver.

* * *

Vincent tiene que hacerse unas extracciones de sangre de vez en cuando… Pues mi sed ha aumentado debido a que me vuelvo más inestable cuando me estreso y más si se trata de él…- Se sonroja mientras piensa, poniendo enseguida un semblante, más serio - Con lo que me dijo el señor Ryu, me preocupa un poco… ¿Realmente llegaré al extremo de atacar a alguien… por sed? No ha pasado mucho desde que llegue aquí, pero sí hay cambios en mi persona… -, y Bari esta con una bolsa de sangre, le coloca un popote, se acerca a ella y dice sentándose a la mesa – Listo, aquí tienes…-

-Ah… Vincent… no es necesario.-

-¿Mmh? ¿Cómo qué no? – Se acerca hasta su rostro dejando muy espacio entre ambos y dice – Es más, mira…- Se lleva el popote a la boca y la chica ve perfectamente que le ha dado un sorbo a su sangre, la chica sonrojada aún, le ve como si se contuviera. – Aaahh…- Exhala el mamodo, y Xiriv observa a la perfección que la boca de Bari esta roja, se siente atraída y se acerca poco a poco con las manos dirigidas a su rostro y los labios abiertos temblorosos esperando llegar a los de él, apenas entrecerró sus ojos y el mamodo interpuso el popote entre los dos diciendo -Bébela antes de que se caliente.- La chica puso una cara sorprendida y da un sorbo mientras dice – Vincent… no es justo que me tientes de esta manera…- Se puso roja de nuevo. El mamodo se puso de pie diciendo con una brillante sonrisa – Tú me lo hacías en el mundo humano, ¿Qué acaso no puedo hacértelo yo? – Xiriv se quedó perpleja y su sonrojo aumento trato de excusarse diciendo – Eso no tiene nada qué ver…- Se levantó y se dirigió a él, pero lo que hizo el mamodo fue abrazarla y besarla un poco.

-V-Vincent… hay… - Se pone pensativa, el silencio duro poco, diciendo - Hay algo en lo que quiero que me ayudes…-

-¿Mmh? ¿De qué se trata? – Dice el mamodo azul, intrigado.

Xiriv dejo salir un suspiro, para luego volver a tomar aire diciendo – Voy a hacer una prueba. –

-¿Cómo, una prueba? – Cuestionó Bari.

-Aun no término de hablar.- Sonrió – Es un consejo que me dio Dufort… Pero quiero fortalecer mis ansías acerca d-de ti…-

-¿De mí? – Cuestionó extrañado, arrugando su ceño.

- S-sí… Me refiero al estar bebiendo de ti… Quiero saber cuánto puedo soportar sin comer-te…- Se sonrojo al terminar de decir la última frase. Bari sonrió ligeramente, llevó su mano al mentón de la chica para alzarle el rostro y verle el rubor de sus mejillas, con esa misma sonrisa que tiene respondió – Como gustes…- La chica Aldrich se sonrojo aún más, al mismo tiempo que se sintió intimidada. –Sí, gracias…- Dijo ella, nerviosa.

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde que Xiriv hizo el intentó de no beber la sangre de Bari, tal y como se le había indicado que hiciera, pero era casi imposible soportarlo, pues con tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca podía olfatear y escuchar sus palpitaciones, cosa que descontrolaba a la chica Aldrich al borde de enloquecerla y perder la cordura. Xiriv se encuentra en su habitación, en un rincón, tenue donde está la ventana, y el escritorio que usualmente es para las tareas. La chica Aldrich, alterada por no aguantar su sed, decidió encerrarse de momento, pero Bari por su preocupación, irrumpió en la habitación de la chica, una vez que entró y la miró arrinconada contra la pared, abrazándose a sí misma, y meciéndose como una loca, éste quedó con el semblante turbado, optó por acercársele lentamente, hablándole muy sutilmente para no espantarla.

-Xiriv… está bien, está bien… Aquí estoy…-

-¡No! Aléjate… - Contestó ella volteándole a ver y pegándose más a la pared.

-Oye, tranquila… Sólo quiero ayudarte…-

-S-sí, pero… ahora… ¡Gaaah…! No puedo contenerme… ¡Aléjate! – Levantó sus manos para empujarlo con su telequinesis, lo lanzó a la pared.

-Ugh…- Expresó el mamodo, mientras que la chica, estaba en la esquina, abrazándose a sí misma… - ¡XIRIV! – Gritó el mamodo corriendo hacia ella, que estaba distraída, la embistió tumbándola al piso, y éste se le acercó diciendo – Sé que intentas no beber sangre continuamente… y todo eso, pero si la necesitas, sabes que te lo daré… -

-¡Nooo! ¡Quítate, quítate! – Se remolineaba la chica

-¡Noooo! Escúchame, aquí me tienes, sólo abre la boca bébelo que necesites… - Decía mientras buscaba algo con qué cortarse en la habitación de la chica, vio las tijeras sobre el escritorio, las tomo deprisa pues forcejeaba con Xiriv la cual le pegaba, y antes de que lo empujara de nuevo con su telequinesis, él se cortó en las venas de la muñeca. La chica se detuvo abriendo a un más sus ojos, el olor le penetraba hasta la garganta, su corazón se aceleró más, sus papilas gustativas segregaron más saliva, al imaginar de nuevo ese sabor único que el mamodo le ofrecía.

-Sé que esto te enloquece… y sonara cruel, pero me divierte el verte así…- Esbozó una sonrisa de lado, Xiriv quedó anonadada diciendo:

-Ah… E-eso… No es justo.- Dijo ella, como si estuviera en un trance.

El mamodo sonrió, satisfactoriamente, mientras le veía a los ojos, Xiriv volteó a ver la sangre derramándose poco a poco de la herida que se hizo Bari, el cual notó enseguida que la chica estaba siendo sumisa.

-No es justo, dices… ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, claro que lo es. Ahora sé cómo controlarte. –

-¿Eh…?- Expresó la chica, sorprendida, pero luego frunció el ceño diciendo – Eso es lo que tú crees, Vincent.- Ambos ojos cambiaron al mismo color rojo carmín como la sangra, sonrió diferente está vez, y el mismo Bari se intimido, trato de ocultarlo de la mejor manera posible, sonriendo, con sorpresa.

-Ja… Así que… así es como luces cuando estás siendo tentada. –

- ¿Te molesta? – Cuestionó ella, de manera altanera.

-Para nada… - Movió su mano para que la sangre cayese apropósito sobre ella, y diciendo tomó a la chica de su barbilla – Me excita aún más…- Sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Xiriv movió su cabeza un poco, para poder probar la sangre agridulce de su novio, pero éste de inmediato alejó su mano, alzándola a un costado de él, diciendo – ¿Lo quieres? –

-¿Tengo que responder a eso…?- Le lanzó una mirada molesta - Acabas de decir que me lo darías…- Afirmó la chica.

-Sí, pero ahora he cambiado de parecer.-

-¡A qué te…!- Es todo lo que pudo decir, pues Bari le interrumpió diciendo:

-Ruega por ello…- Lo dijo como si se tratase de algo cualquiera.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Xiriv molesta, pero abrió sus ojos de nuevo, asombrada al ver que Bari se irguió y lamió su propia sangre, que corría por todo su ante brazo, lo hizo suave, lento y seductoramente, la chica trago gordo, al saboreárselo, quedando boquiabierta.

-Será mejor que contestes rápido. No vaya a ser que me maree y no disfrute de tu hambre…-

Xiriv sonrió, y soltó una risa corta – ¡Ja, ja, ja! Mejor espero a que te marees, o mejor aún te ayudo a desangrarte… / o mejor espero a que te desangres.-

-Sabes que eso no sucederá. – Dijo seriamente el mamodo, volviendo a encorvarse hacia ella. - ¿Y bien…? –

La chica desvió su mirada carmín a un costado diciendo sin verle - ¿Qué quieres…? – Tomó un respiro ¿qué quieres que diga…? –

-Sólo di lo que se te ocurra… pero convénceme-

-Uhm… - Se ruborizo poco, abrió sus labios diciendo – Dámela… por favor –

-Eso no es rogar…- Se irguió nuevamente, incorporándose del suelo, poniéndose de pie, tomó una pequeña toalla que estaba sobre la silla del escritorio, dándole la espalda a la chica que aún seguía acostada en el piso, dio un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta.

-Tch… Maldito… ¡Hmp! –

Escuchó Bari, pero cuando se giró, la chica estaba de pie frente a él, sonriente – Si quieres oír algo mejor, será lo que yo quiera…- Extendió su mano derecha, empujándolo fuertemente a la puerta, la cual se rompió por el impacto que dio el mamodo contra ésta, cayó de sentón sobre el piso, en la pared del pasillo que conecta con la sala y los otros cuartos. Xiriv se acercó a él lentamente con la misma mirada de hace rato, diciendo – No deberías jugar conmigo… es muy difícil si estoy sedienta, lo sabes.-

-¡Je! Eeeck… Es divertido ver cómo te torturas tú sola… - Hizo una pausa, mientras que Xiriv se colocó sobre él, abriendo sus piernas, levantándose su falda azul, se sentó sobre él delicadamente sonriendo. Bari la tomó con su brazo izquierdo de toda la cintura, acercándola más que nada a su cuello. – Que sea rápido.-

-Tengo tanta sed, que no te puedo asegurar que me detendré…- Dijo seriamente advirtiéndole acerca de su descontrol.

-¡Tsk! Qué consuelo…- Le tomo de la cabeza diciendo – Sólo hazlo, de igual manera ya estoy prendido. Con sentirte…-

-¡Eh! ¡Vincent! – Exclamó la chica avergonzada, y roja por dicho comentario, que se hizo para atrás viéndole la cara a Bari el cual tenía los ojos cerrados, riendo despacio. Xiriv, se movió poco, para tomar el otro brazo del mamodo, y beber desde la cortada que se había hecho, Bari abrió sus ojos sólo para observar a la chica sonrojada encajando sus colmillos, y escuchar cómo succionaba de una manera morbosa su sangre. Bari sonrió, con todo su semblante, Xiriv chupo un poco más fuerte y aprisa, Bari soltó un quejido suave, y apretó sus ojos, pues en vez de sentir dolor, sentía placer por aquello que hacia la chica.

-Ugh… Xiriv… - Dijo con dificultad el mamodo.

La chica se detuvo, y le miro como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse, pero él la tomo del rostro viéndole sonriente, llevó su mano izquierda a los labios de la chica para limpiarle la sangre con los dedos, y de repente:

-Realmente soy un pervertido… un acosador, un loco… ¿Qué más puedo hacer, para tenerte sólo para mí, eh? – Xiriv abrió más sus ojos, sintiéndose conmovida, Bari aprovechó que estaba distraída y le robó un beso, el cual se lo dio delicadamente, limpiando el resto de la sangre con la que se había manchado.

- Vincent… Vincent, Vincent, Vincent… Tú conoces esa respuesta. – Dijo la chica mientras le veía a los ojos (Aquí se refiere a su virginidad) Bari, poco sorprendido le contestó:

-Mmh… Te refieres…- Tomó con ambas manos la cintura de la chica - ¿…a esto? – Movió su cadera, pegando su entrepierna con la de la chica, la cual pudo sentir que el miembro dormido, estaba endureciéndose un poco más… La chica se quejó soltando su ceño, como si disfrutase el haber sentido ese tacto entre sus piernas, respiro más a prisa, y se inclinó apoyándose en la pared, con ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Bari, respondiendo de una manera excitada – Aaah… S-sí… Es a lo que me… me refería.- Decía acercándose lentamente al rostro del mamodo, que le contestó en un tono lascivo - ¿Ah, sí…? ¿Estás segura? – Le tomó más fuerte de la cintura acercándola aún más, aferrándola a su pecho. –Claro que lo estoy… - Afirmó Xiriv, la cual está tan excitada, tanto como Bari, el cual al tenerla cerca y caliente, le beso apasionadamente, Xiriv, quitó sus manos de la pared para tomarle bruscamente del rostro, mientras que Bari llevó sus manos al trasero de la chica, una vez que llegó a él, le apretó fuertemente los glúteos, al sentirlos no evito levantar la falda azul, y meter ambas manos temblorosas por la pasión desenfrenada, en la ropa interior de la chica, dando un ligero masaje en ambas nalgas que apretujaba, inconscientemente movía su cadera a la parte de la chica, por la excitación, ella soltó un gemido por cada vez que Bari hacia el vaivén lentamente, Xiriv se aferró de las ropas del mamodo rodeándolo por completo del cuello. La piel descubierta era una parte que él no había sentido en ninguna otra chica, le atraía, por curiosidad, tal vez. Oía la respiración agitada de Xiriv, a su costado, los quejidos que ella intentaba ahogar, y esto lo atontaba aún más, con el simple roce él ya estaba encendido. Volvió a besarla al ritmo que le tocaba el trasero, adentrando un poco más sus manos, hasta hacer que se mojase demasiado, pudo sentir la humedad de la misma en la punta de sus dedos, y agarró fuertemente las nalgas de la chica moviéndolas de arriba abajo; Xiriv estaba llegando a un límite, su sexo ya estaba sensible. El mamodo rompió el beso frenéticamente, desconcertando un segundo a la chica, Bari de repente la empujo bruscamente haciendo que se azotara contra la pared contraria, y la falda le quedó hasta sus muslos ella soltó un ligero quejido, y enseguida esbozó una sonrisa diciendo mientras aquél se ponía de pie. – Oh… De verdad lo deseas…- Al término de sus palabras; abrió sus piernas lentamente, como si le invitase a entrar, a siquiera intentarlo, y el mamodo se detuvo tentado al observar el encaje de las medias blancas transparentes, y el color de su ropa interior roja, hizo que se mordiera los labios, dejando ver una sonrisa pervertida; llevó sus manos hacia su parte bajándose la cremallera, para sacar su miembro erguido. La chica, que sigue en el piso, sentada apoyada en la pared sonreía un tanto nerviosa, le quitó la vista de encima, notándose avergonzada, pues Bari llegó hasta donde ella, se hincó de rodillas, la tomó de las pantorrillas jalándola a él, ella sin verle pudo percibir todo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, y sintió aún más caliente cuando Bari colocó su pene sobre la ropa interior roja, Xiriv se estremeció y sintió temor, Bari con su mano derecha en su miembro pasó una y otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo como si buscase dónde acomodarse mejor. La chica gemía suavemente por los movimientos que el mamodo azul hacía, y le provocaron que se humedeciese más.

-X-Xiriv…-

Escuchó que Bari le llamo, enseguida se volteó a verlo, y le notó más pálido que de costumbre.

-No puedo hacerlo… Ugh yo…-

-¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó con preocupación, y enseguida su ojo izquierdo volvió a la normalidad, Bari cayó rendido a un costado izquierdo de ella, volteó a verle y se dio cuenta que había sido por la falta de sangre, gritó – ¡AAAH! ¡VINCENT! –

* * *

_-Ugh… ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué no puedo ver bien? Todo está borroso, y… esa es Xiriv… sí, es su aroma, inconfundible…- _Pensó Bari mientras está recostado en la cama, la chica Aldrich había curado la herida que se hizo con las tijeras, y le ha vendado. Bari abría y cerraba sus ojos para distinguir bien que Xiriv entraba a la habitación, se sentó en el filo de la cama diciendo.

-Vincent… Te dio anemia por la sangre perdiste y que bebí… perdóname…-

-N-no te… No te disculpes, ya habíamos discutido eso…- Replicó el mamodo seriamente, llevándose su mano derecha a las sienes.

-Aah… Sí, lo sé… pero… siento que un día de estos puedo matarte. Además tú tuviste la culpa.- Refunfuño la chica como niña pequeña, cruzándose de brazos, y frunciendo el ceño.

-Que fue mi culpa, ¿dices?- Se incorporó Bari con sus codos diciendo - Yo no tuve la estupenda idea de querer soportar un mes sin beber mi sangre… Ese estúpido de Dufort se equivocó ante tu sed, y mis…-

-… deseos carnales…- Interrumpió la chica acabando la frase del mamodo, el cual volteó sonrojado a verla sonriente como si hubiese hecho una travesura.

-Ah… no hagas eso – Le quitó la mirada de encima avergonzado – Tienes razón…- Se dejó caer en la almohada soltando un suspiro pesaroso – Eso… no era parte del plan, es sólo que tú… que… que te veías demasiado manejable cuando deseabas beber mi sangre…-

-¿Dócil? En ningún momento me sentí de esa manera, pero tampoco pensé muy bien las cosas, sólo quería saborearte… y… sentirte… en mi boca…- Se llevó su mano a los labios, ruborizada por tratar de ser franca, Bari le miro y se enterneció diciéndole:

-Ven aquí…- Le extendió su mano, la cual Xiriv miro un segundo dudando pues habían pasado dos o tres horas de lo sucedido y podría ocurrir algo más – Ah, bien…- Respondió, y se metió en las sábanas, mientras que Bari le abrazó fuertemente colocándola en su pecho diciendo:

-Yo soy el que debe disculparse por actuar así. Ya habíamos quedado en que no lo volvería a intentar, créeme que me esfuerzo para no ponerme así, pero eres todo lo que deseo y la tentación es mucha…-

-Estás diciéndome que la del problema, soy yo…- Dijo Xiriv reprochándole, y se irguió molesta, sin verle, Bari se incorporó poco de la cama al notarla enfadada.

Bari frunció el ceño respondiendo -No he dicho eso…-

-¡Uhm! Pues pareció… - Xiriv se quedó meditando un momento diciendo – Igual, también debería disculparme… yo te di pie a qué lo intentaras… Tal vez sea sólo curiosidad…- Se bajó de la cama caminando a la puerta, diciendo aún - …No lo sé… pero, ahora que estamos viviendo juntos, lejos de cualquier amenaza, puede que yo tampoco me contenga, también es difícil para mí… Vincent…- Salió de la habitación. Bari en sus pensamiento vago un poco en su meditación.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que pude haber imaginado… Es poco el tiempo, pero… sé que más de una vez, me sucederá esto… ¡Gaaah! ¿Qué debo hacer? – Se dejó caer en la almohada de la cama, llevando sus manos al pecho, notando la herida de hace rato, y el recuerdo de la acción se le vino con todo y la sensación donde Xiriv le mordió para beber de él. A simple vista se le noto el rubor de sus mejillas – Debo dejar de pensar en eso… Maldición… - Soltó un suspiro, y se acomodó en otra posición en la cama.

**Notas del Autor:** Hasta aquí le dejo, espero que les haya gustado, pues como se pueden dar cuenta, esto, estará teniendo lemon o lime… owo creo que así se escribe, pero, pues, espero no ofender a nadie y que tomen discreción del asunto. Gracias de nuevo, y dejen review xD Saludos y bendiciones, amigo o amiga.


End file.
